<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we start over? by peachblossoms9497</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309862">Can we start over?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachblossoms9497/pseuds/peachblossoms9497'>peachblossoms9497</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, ex boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachblossoms9497/pseuds/peachblossoms9497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo dan Byungchan adalah sepasang mantan kekasih yang akhirnya dipertemukan kembali oleh liburan musim dingin yang direncanakan oleh teman-teman mereka. Setelah menghindari satu sama lain selama satu semester, apakah mereka bisa melalui liburan bersama?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we start over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Oy, Woo. Sibuk ga?</em>” Sapa suara familiar yang sudah lama tidak Seungwoo dengar dari speaker handphone-nya.</p><p>“Oit, Sik. Santai kok gw, ada apaan tumben banget sampe nelpon?” balasnya. Setengah basa-basi dan setengah penasaran. Seungsik, temen akrabnya sejak kecil ini gak bakal nelpon kalo bukan hal penting.</p><p>
  <em>“Winter break nggak kemana-mana?”</em>
</p><p>Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya. “<em>No plan so far</em> sih,” jawabnya singkat.</p><p>“<em>Gw </em>to the point<em> aja ya. Kita semua rencananya mau </em>road trip<em> ramean. Mumpung libur lumayan lama kan... Ga jauh-jauh sih, paling ke MT di daerah Busan. Belom tau pastinya sih, belom bahas lagi di grup.”</em></p><p><em>‘Oh ternyata cuma pemberitahuan’</em> batin Seungwoo dalam hati. Maklum sih, toh dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk <em>leave</em> dari grup. Nggak mau membuat suasana pertemanan mereka lebih keruh lagi sejak kejadian ‘itu’.</p><p>“<em>Lo bisa ikut</em>?”</p><p>“Lo ngajak gw?”         </p><p>Jujur Seungwoo kaget karena Seungsik masih berani mengikutsertakan dia ke acara gengnya. Ya walaupun masih jaga tali silaturahmi, hubungan pertemanan Seungwoo dengan teman-temannya yang lain sekarang ga lebih dari cuma sesekali makan siang bareng di kantin dan saling sapa kalo papasan dikoridor kampus. Paling banter ngobrol personal juga buat bahas tugas.</p><p>Terakhir kali Seungwoo jalan-jalan bareng ya waktu dia masih pacaran sama...</p><p>
  <em>“Byungchan gapapa kok kalo lo ikut.”</em>
</p><p>Nah kan, kesebut juga tuh nama akhirnya.</p><p>Nama sakral yang enam bulan kebelakang ini Seungwoo kubur secara paksa di memori paling bawah otaknya. Tapi setiap kali nama itu kesebut masih sukses ngebuat hatinya nyeri.</p><p>“<em>Udah akur belom sih, kalian berdua?”</em></p><p>“Ya bukannya ga akur, cuma udah lama nggak ngobrol aja.”</p><p>“<em>Gimana mau ngobrol, kan udah mantan</em>.”</p><p>“Anjing dah lu, Sik. Pake diingetin.”</p><p>“<em>Hahaha, belom </em>move on<em> nih pak?”</em></p><p>“Yaudah, jadi mau kapan berangkatnya?” tanya Seungwoo, sengaja banget ngalihin pembicaraan. </p><p><em>“Belom tau kapannya sih, sejauh ini masih pada nyamain jadwal dulu biar enak berangkatnya,”</em> jawab Seungsik. “<em>Mening lo gw invite ke group chat lagi. Biar gampang ngabarinnya.”</em></p><p>Seungwoo garuk-garuk kepala, “Yakin nih gapapa?”</p><p>
  <em>“Santai aja sih, kaku banget kayak kanebo kering. Nanti malem gw add ya ke group!”</em>
</p><p>“Oke, Ssik. Thanks ya.”</p><p>
  <em>“Sama-sama, ntar gw kabarin lagi. Daaaaaah!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cold City NAMJA</strong>
</p><p>[ Ssikie added Seungwoo ]</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ssikie<br/></strong>Welcome back Han Seungwoo!</p><p><strong>Hanse<br/></strong>Weits, ada bang swoo<br/>Halooooo</p><p><strong>Subin<br/></strong>Yo. Halo bang.</p><p><strong>Heochan<br/></strong>Eh, Bang Seungwoo!<br/>Apakabar bang @Seungwoo</p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong><br/>Halo semuanya…<br/>Numpang bentar ya.<br/>Kabar baik, chan</p><p><strong>Subin<br/></strong>Chan yang mana dulu nih</p><p><strong>Hanse<br/></strong>Ngeri ada yang salah nyaut ya?<br/>Wkwkwk</p><p><strong>Heochan<br/></strong>ANJIR NGAKAK GW</p><p><strong>Sejun<br/></strong>Ada apaan tiba-tiba bang seungwoo<br/>di add lagi?</p><p><strong>Ssikie</strong><br/>Kan udah gw bilang gw bakal add dia lagi<br/>Biar gampang bahas soal liburan</p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong><br/>Padahal gw udah bilang japri aja<br/>Bentar doang ya, jun. @Sejun<br/>Sampe kelar roadtrip aja</p><p><strong>Sejun</strong><br/>Ok</p><p><strong>Ssikie<br/></strong>Yaelah santai<br/>Btw, kayak kurang satu member nih</p><p><strong>Subin<br/></strong>Iya kayak ada yang gak nyaut<br/>daritadi</p><p><strong>Hanse</strong><br/>Nih gw tag @byungari<br/>Muncul dong lu<br/>Mentang-mentang ada mas mantan<br/>Malah ngumpet</p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong><br/>Haha apaan sih @Hanse</p><p><strong>Subin<br/></strong>@byungari</p><p><strong>Heochan<br/></strong>@byungari</p><p><strong>Ssikie<br/></strong>@byungari</p><p><strong>Byungari</strong><br/>Apaan sih bacot banget, gw lagi kelas!</p><p><strong>Subin<br/></strong>Ga usah boong, lo ga ada kelas hari kamis</p><p><strong>Byungari</strong><br/>@Subin diem lu </p><p><strong>Hanse</strong><br/>Itu ada anggota baru disapa dulu dong<br/>@byungari</p><p><strong>Byungari</strong><br/>Ya.<br/>Hi @Seungwoo</p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong><br/>Hai @byungari<br/>Gapapa kan aku join grup?</p><p><strong>Byungari<br/></strong>Ya gpp<br/>Kan Kak Seungsik adminnya</p><p><strong>Sikkie</strong><br/>Yoi, santai<br/>Yaudah nanti kabaran lewat sini aja ya!<br/>Lo pada kabarin gw bisanya kapan!</p><p><strong>Hoechan</strong><br/>Siap pak ketua!</p><p><strong>Subin<br/></strong>Sippo. Tunggu jadwal kuliah terakhir ya Bang</p><p><strong>Sikkie<br/></strong>Sans lah.<br/>Pokoknya semua update dishare disini aja ya<br/>Lo juga @Seungwoo</p><p><strong>Seungwoo</strong><br/>Siap, kapten.</p><p><strong>Sikkie<br/></strong>Najis, kapten-kapten<br/>Harusnya elu nih yang paling tua yang ngurusin<br/>Yodah, see you guys soon!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Setelah melalui diskusi alot dalam rangka menentukan tanggal roadtrip, akhirnya ketujuh bujang itu sepakat buat berangkat seminggu sebelum hari natal. Awalnya mau berangkat mepet ke liburan natal, tapi takut nanti yang rumahnya jauh nggak kekejar waktunya buat pulang ketemu keluarga. </p><p>Dari malam sebelumnya, mereka janjian untuk kumpul didepan gerbang kampus. Biar gampang, kalau kata Hanse.</p><p>Sekitar jam setengah delapan pagi, Seungsik yang bertanggung jawab atas kendaraan ngabarin di grup kalau dia bakal sampe ditempat janjian sekitar jam 9. Sebelumnya dia harus jemput si bontot Subin yang mager jalan kaki dari kosan.</p><p>Han Seungwoo, seperti biasa, datang lebih awal dari jam sudah ditentukan dengan <em>duffle bag</em> berisikan baju seperlunya. Memang dia tipe orang yang gamau ribet dan bawa tas berat kalau <em>travelling</em>. Sambil nyender didepan gerbang dan menghisap sebatang rokok menyala yang tersemat dijarinya, Seungwoo nungguin teman-temannya yang seperti biasa ngaret.</p><p>Hanse orang pertama yang akhirnya muncul setelah sekian lama. “Bang!”  teriaknya sambil lari-lari kecil nyamperin Seungwoo. Yang dipanggil cuma ngangguk doang, terus nyodorin bungkus rokok. “Tau aja lo gw mau minta,” kekeh yang lebih muda sambil ngambil ga cuma sebatang tapi sekaligus dua dari bungkus yang dikasih Seungwoo.</p><p>“Hafal gw mah sama gelagat lo. Kalo ngeliat gw bawaannya langsung malak rokok.”</p><p>“Ya, sekali-kali lah. Kan kita jarang ketemu.” Hanse nyalain rokok pake korek yang dikasih juga sama ‘abangnya’ itu. “Kangen tau gw sama lo, bang.”</p><p>Memang dari sekumpulan bujang-bujang ini, Hanse yang paling deket sama Seungwoo. Kedua setelah Seungsik sih, tapi dia mah nggak dihitung soalnya udah kenal dari SD. Waktu mereka masih sering main bareng, Hanse selalu salah satu yang paling sering nemenin Seungwoo nongkrong walaupun cuma sebatas nemenin ngerokok seperti sekarang.</p><p>“Eh, itu Byungchan!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>DEG</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jantung Seungwoo beneran hampir copot ngedenger nama itu. Matanya refleks tertuju kearah yang Hanse tunjuk.</p><p>Byungchan yang kelihatan masih setengah mengantuk sedang berjalan kearahnya.</p><p>Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari tempat dimana Seungwoo berdiri. </p><p>Ada Sejun yang juga berjalan disampingnya, tapi perhatian lelaki yang lebih tua itu hanya tertuju kearah lelaki tinggi dan menggemaskan yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya. </p><p>Rambut Byungchan sedikit lebih panjang dari yang Seungwoo ingat dulu. Masih berantakan karena kayaknya sih dia baru bangun. </p><p>"Woy, kurang tidur lo?" ejek Hanse. </p><p>"Ada yang <em>excited</em> semalem packing buat road trip," jawab Sejun. </p><p>"<em>Excited road trip</em> atau <em>excited</em> mau ketemu man,-" Hanse langsung mingkem gak berani lanjutin omongannya karena udah dilempar tatapan sinis sama Byungchan. “Er… yaudah mening barang-barang kita tumpuk disini dulu aja kali ya?” ujar pria bertato itu buat ngalihin topik.</p><p>“Hey, Chan,” sapa Seungwoo yang memberanikan diri buat bertegur sapa sama sang mantan sambil naro <em>duffel bag</em>-nya ditumpukan tas. Sayangnya sapaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dingin dari Byungchan. </p><p>Nggak lama kemudian Heochan dateng. Sama seperti Hanse, dengan antusias dia langsung lepas kangen sama Seungwoo sambil nungguin Seungsik dan Subin yang akhirnya datang sekitar 15 menit kemudian. </p><p>“Siapa ya yang bilang jam 9 teng harus ngumpul di gerbang kampus?” sindir Sejun ketus. </p><p>“Tuh protes ke adek lo yang paling bontot! Gw sampe dia belom bangun!” </p><p>Subin yang jadi tersangka malah cuma haha hehe doang sambil mulai bantu ngangkatin tas-tas kedalam bagasi. “Sorry ya abang-abangku sekalian… semalem keasikan main<em> genshin impact.</em>”</p><p>“Eh pembagian duduk gimana nih, Sik?” tanya Heochan.</p><p>Agak basa basi sih dia nanya, soalnya oknum yang nanya udah nge-<em>claim</em> tempat duduk pojok belakang. Tapi sebenarnya agak paham kenapa Heochan nanya soal pembagian tempat duduk. Meminimalisir adanya aura canggung kalau sampai Byungchan dan Seungwoo gak sengaja duduk sebelahan. </p><p>“Gw duduk depan deh, biar bisa gantian nyetir sama Seungsik,” ujar Seungwoo. </p><p>Seungsik menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena Seungwoo paham kode dari Heochan. Lima orang lainnya lalu ngambil posisi masing-masing di kursi penumpang yang tersisa. Hanse ikutan duduk di kursi paling belakang bareng Hoechan sedangkan Byungchan, Subin dan Sejun duduk di kursi tengah. </p><p>“Sub, Byungchan suruh duduk deket jendela. Biar ga mual.”</p><p>Seketika semuanya langsung hening. </p><p>Soalnya yang nyeletuk barusan itu Seungwoo. Yang bersangkutan juga kayaknya gak nyadar pas ngomong. Kelihatan dari raut mukanya yang langsung berubah panik. Suasananya berubah jadi agak <em>awkward</em>, karena nggak ada yang tahu harus respons apa. </p><p>“Tukeran tempat gih Sub, biar Byungchan duduk deket jendela. Ribet kalo dia muntah ditengah jalan,” timpal Seungsik.</p><p>
  <em>Thank God for Seungsik.</em>
</p><p>Tanpa banyak bicara, Subin tukeran tempat sesuai instruksi. </p><p>"Oke, berangkat ya kita. Jangan lupa pada pake sabuk pengaman ya anak-anakku tersayang~" teriak Seungsik dengan nada yang sok dimanis-manisin. Yang juga direspon dengan teriakan ga jelas dari teman-temannya.</p><p>Gak sampe sejam kemudian, suasana mobil kembali hening. Seungsik sempat melirik sekilas dari kaca spion dan melihat kelima temannya sudah kembali terlelap. Hanya dia dan Seungwoo yang masih terjaga.</p><p>"Lo abis kita kelar road trip langsung balik ke rumah orang tua lo di Busan ato ke Seoul lagi?" tanya Seungsik, sengaja buat memecah keheningan.</p><p>"Langsung balik kali ya… biar gak bolak-balik," jawab Seungwoo. Matanya tertuju pada layar <em>handphone</em>, sibuk mencari lagu untuk dipasang.</p><p>"Byungchan dibawa balik sekalian ga?"</p><p>Seungwoo mendengus, "Tolol lo, Ssik…"</p><p>Seungsik ketawa, "Tidur anaknya, santai lah," ujarnya sambil nyalain lampu sen tanda mau pindah jalur. "Tapi seriusan nih gw. Lo gamau sekalian menggunakan kesempatan ini sebagai sarana memperbaiki hubungan lo sama Byungchan?"</p><p>"Apalagi yang mau diperbaiki sih, Ssik. Kan udah putus." </p><p>"Cape dah ngomong sama lo berdua. Yang satu batu, yang satu gampang nyerah. Ampe lebaran monyet juga gak bakal kelar urusan!"</p><p>Lagi-lagi Seungwoo memilih untuk gak respon dan cuma senyum sambil fokus mengatur playlist lagu buat perjalanan. </p><p>Setelah menghabiskan dua jam di jalan, Seungsik akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di <em>rest area</em> untuk meregangkan kaki. Maklum, perjalanan masih cukup panjang. Begitu dia dapat <em>spot</em> parkir dan mematikan mesin, Seungsik dan Seungwoo sebagai dua orang yang paling tua mulai ngebangunin teman-temannya. </p><p>“Pada mau jajan dulu ga? Atau seenggaknya ke toilet?” tanya Seungsik.</p><p>“Gw!” teriak Byungchan. “Gw kebelet sumpah butuh ke toilet!”</p><p>“Eh, Chan gw nitip pocky dong sama cola,” ujar Heochan dari kursi paling belakang. </p><p>“Dih kenapa gak lo aja turun beli sendiri?”</p><p>“Mohon maaf nih, Choi Byungchan yang terhormat, lo gak liat gw sama Hanse duduk paling belakang gak bisa keluar?”</p><p>“Hhhh yaudah iya gw beliin! Udah ah gw mau ke toilet!” ujar Byungchan sambil menghambur keluar dari mobil.</p><p>“Bang Seungwoo, temenin gih,” celetuk Hanse. Mukanya kelihatan banget lagi sengaja ngegodain abangnya yang satu itu. </p><p>Seungwoo berdecak sambil ngangkat tangan tanda nolak, “Udah gede kok dia… bisa sendiri.”</p><p>“Gak, gak ada ya alesan Byungchan udah gede. Yang ada dia bayi gede. Kalo ampe bocahnya nyasar lo mau tanggung jawab?” protes Seungsik. “Udah sana temenin! Awas ya lo kalo dia ampe ilang!”</p><p>Seungwoo cuma memutar kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya nurut dan ngejar Byungchan ke toilet. </p><p>Sejun yang dari tadi merhatiin kelakuan teman-temannya cuma geleng-geleng kepala. “Kalian lagi ada misi terselubung buat bikin mereka balikan ato gimana sih?” tanya cowok berlesung pipi itu. </p><p>“Usaha aja dulu lah, Bang… sisanya mah tergantung mereka berdua maunya gimana,” jawab Subin walaupun bocahnya masih merem.</p><p>Sementara teman-temannya lagi asik ngegosip, kedua oknum yang digosipin sekarang lagi berdiri berdua dengan canggungnya didepan pintu toilet. Byungchan yang baru keluar kaget setengah mati ngeliat Seungwoo yang lagi berdiri diluar dan lebih kaget lagi karena ternyata cowok itu nungguin dia.</p><p>“Uhm… disuruh Seungsik,” jelasnya singkat. “Jadi mau belanja cemilan dulu?” tanya Seungwoo ke Byungchan sambil mulai melangkah ke mini market dekat situ. </p><p>“Iya, tadi Heochan nitip,” jawab Byungchan dengan sama singkatnya. </p><p>Dalam diam Seungwoo menuntun langkah mereka berdua. Dia ngebukain pintu buat Byungchan sebelum sigap ngambil trolley belanjaan. <em>Incase</em> mereka bakal beli lebih banyak dari yang direncanain. </p><p>Benar saja, selain beli pocky dan cola titipan Heochan, Byungchan malah keasikan memilih <em>snack-snack favorite</em> dia untuk dimasukan ke trolley. Seungwoo nahan ketawa karena gemas setengah mati liat mantan pacarnya itu kesenengan milih makanan manis, sekalian nahan khawatir karena biasanya kalau Byungchan kebanyakan makan manis suka sakit perut. Tapi mau ngelarang juga gak enak, kan dia mah kayak <em>flat shoes</em> alias gak punya hak, jadi dia milih untuk diam dan seksi bayar aja. </p><p>Setelah selesai belanja, akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan balik kearah mobil. Byungchan jalan beberapa langkah lebih cepat didepan karena gamau canggung jalan berdua sama Seungwoo. Gak tau juga mau ngomong apa soalnya.</p><p>“Chan, tunggu!”</p><p>Seketika badan lelaki bongsor itu rasanya membeku. </p><p>Saat Byungchan memutar tubuhnya, terlihat Seungwoo menyodorkan sebotol kecil minuman digestif ke tangannya. “Jaga-jaga kalau kamu nanti sakit perut abis kebanyakan makan,” ucap Seungwoo. </p><p>Byungchan masih terdiam membeku di tempat yang sama, otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketika akhirnya dia tersadar, Seungwoo sudah berlari kecil kearah mobil dengan plastik belanjaan ditangannya. </p><p>Setelah memasukan minuman tersebut  kedalam saku jaketnya, Byungchan menyusul sosok yang lebih tua kedalam mobil. Mengabaikan ejekan-ejekan dari teman-temannya dan kembali duduk dekat jendela. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada Seungwoo yang sekarang mengambil alih kursi kemudi, dan botol kecil yang tersimpan didalam sakunya.</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>Dengan total perjalanan sekitar empat jam lamanya, akhirnya ketujuh orang itu sampai juga di tempat penginapan. </p><p>Sebuah villa cukup besar yang tidak jauh dari keramaian kota. Mereka cukup beruntung bisa menyewa villa mewah dengan harga miring berkat orang tua Sejun yang kenal dengan pemilik tempat tersebut. </p><p>Heochan dan Hanse yang sudah tidak sabar meregangkan kaki langsung menghambur ke ruang tengah, disusul dengan Byungchan yang dengan sigap sibuk mengecek kamar di villa satu per satu, sementara empat anggota yang tersisa menurunkan tas dan koper dari mobil.</p><p>“Kak Seungsik, aku mau tidur dikamar deket <em>pantry</em> ya! Pemandangannya bagus!” teriak Byungchan dari salah satu kamar.</p><p>“Bebas dah bebas, udah pada gede lu pada. Tentuin aja pembagian kamar sesuka hati,” balas Seungsik yang sudah gak ada tenaga buat argumen. Seungwoo yang daritadi diri disebelahnya cuma terkekeh. “Kenapa lo? Mau ngetek kamar juga??”</p><p>“Gw tidur di sofa ruang tengah juga jadi, Ssik.”</p><p>“Begadang lah kita, Bang! Udah lama nggak nongkrong sampe subuh bareng Bang Seungwoo!” celetuk Hanse.</p><p>“Ikutan! Gw ikut!” tambah Subin yang nggak kalah antusias. </p><p>Seungwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, “Beneran kangen ya lo semua sama gw?”</p><p>“Banget, Bang! Sebenernya ada yang lebih kangen lagi sih dari kita, cuma gengsi aja gamau ngaku,” ejek Hanse. Tiba-tiba saja mukanya dihantam oleh bantal yang dilempar oleh Byungchan dari arah kamar. </p><p>“Hanse gak pernah nyebut nama loh, Chan,” tambah Seungwoo yang jadi keasikan ikut ngejek Byungchan. </p><p>“Bacoooooot,” balas Byungchan sebelum menutup pintu kamar.</p><p>Seungsik menghela napas panjang, geleng-geleng kepala. Capek karena bisa dijamin Byungchan pasti sekarang lagi ngambek didalam kamar dan bakal butuh waktu lama buat dibujuk supaya dia bisa biasa lagi. Tapi disatu sisi dia juga senang karena mereka bisa kumpul lagi lengkap bertujuh. </p><p>Beneran sudah selama itu mereka nggak ngumpul bareng seperti ini. </p><p>Setelah selesai pembagian kamar, sisa hari itu mereka habiskan dengan jalan-jalan sebentar di tengah kota, membeli bahan makanan (serta soju) dan barbeque di halaman belakang villa. </p><p>Selama makan malam, Seungwoo memilih untuk lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan interaksi teman-temannya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana sekarang Byungchan, terlepas dari badannya yang sebenarnya bongsor, sudah berada didalam rangkulan Sejun. Kepalanya menyender di pundak yang lebih tua. Sesekali pria berlesung pipi itu tertawa entah karena omongan Sejun atau lawakan Heochan yang juga sedang bersama mereka.</p><p>Lalu Seungsik, Subin dan Hanse ikut bergabung. Membagikan gelas minuman yang baru saja mereka ambil dari <em>cooler</em> didekat tangga. Dan seperti biasa, Byungchan dan Subin pasti rebutan minuman. Membuat yang lainnya tertawa lebih lepas lagi.</p><p>Agak meyedihkan sih. Di saat keenam teman lainnya bisa bersenda gurau bersama, Seungwoo hanya bisa duduk menyaksikan dari kursinya yang sebenarnya gak berjarak terlalu jauh dari mereka dan gak ikutan dalam keramaian itu.</p><p>Karena walaupun mereka sudah mulai membuka tangan untuk menyambut Seungwoo kembali, gak bisa dipungkiri kalau <em>gap</em> enam bulan itu masih ada. </p><p>Dan masih ada Byungchan yang mungkin belum bisa menerima keberadaan Seungwoo diantara mereka. </p><p>Maka dari itu Seungwoo memilih untuk menyaksikan dalam diam, sambil sesekali tersenyum, karena ini semua sudah cukup baginya. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gak kerasa malam itu berlanjut sampai pukul dua pagi. Mereka yang awalnya berencana mau ngobrol bertujuh sampai subuh malah tumbang satu persatu sampai hanya tersisa tiga orang saja di ruang tengah. Siapa lagi oknumnya kalau bukan Seungwoo, Seungsik dan Hanse.</p><p>Ketiganya masih catching up setelah sekian lama nggak ketemu. Ditemani dengan lantunan gitar yang dipetik dengan nada asal oleh Hanse serta beberapa botol soju dan rokok yang berserakan diatas meja, ketiganya asik ngobrol. Semua topik dibahas, dari yang penting seperti urusan kuliah, sampai hal receh seperti Hanse yang suka ngutang di kantin mahasiswa.</p><p>“Sumpah gw lupa kalian tuh berantakan banget kalau lagi ngumpul,” celetuk Seungwoo.</p><p>“Kita, Woo... Kita,” koreksi Seungsik sambil mencoba sedikit membereskan meja dari abu dan puntung rokok. “Lo kalo ngomong kesannya kayak udah bukan bagian dari kita aja.”</p><p>Yang paling tua hanya tersenyum miris sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya. Gimana caranya Seungwoo ngejelasin ke mereka kalau pada kenyataannya memang dia sudah gak ngerasa bagian dari mereka. </p><p><em>He doesn’t mean it in a bad way</em> yah, dia nggak se-<em>petty</em> itu kok. Memang sayangnya aja kenyataannya begitu.</p><p>Baru sehari Seungwoo berada diantara teman-temannya ini, dia ngerasa kayak orang lain yang nggak tahu apa-apa. Dia nggak tahu kalau Seungsik udah jadian sama junior dari fakultas musik. Dia nggak tahu kalau Subin sekarang udah jadi anggota klub drama dan bahkan bakal pentas di acara pembukaan semester baru nanti. Dan mungkin masih banyak lagi yang Seungwoo nggak tahu. </p><p>Sedih sih dikit. </p><p>Soalnya dulu Seungwoo salah satu orang tempat teman-temannya cerita. Mungkin karena dia satu-satunya orang yang nggak bakalan komentar apa-apa setiap dengerin temannya cerita. </p><p>Tapi sekarang bahkan dia nggak tahu kalau sahabat kecilnya udah punya pacar. </p><p>“Woo,” panggil Seungsik yang memecah keheningan, “Sebenernya lo tuh putus sama Byungchan kenapa sih?”</p><p>“Lo beneran selingkuh, Bang?”</p><p>Yang paling tua mendengus sambil nyalain sebatang rokok baru, “Darimananya gw selingkuh sih…”</p><p>“Ya tapi kan abis itu lo langsung jalan sama Bomi gak lama setelah putus. Orang-orang pada mikirnya lo selingkuh. Soalnya si Byungchan juga nangisnya parah banget sih, dan dia juga gamau cerita, makanya kita semua percaya-percaya aja.”</p><p>“Wah anjing juga sih lo percaya tanpa konfirmasi ke gw. Padahal kita temen,” balas Seungwoo sambil ketawa miris. Untungnya dia tipe orang yang santai, mau diomongin kayak apapun gak bakal marah. Terlalu kalem memang. “Tapi nggak, gw ga pernah selingkuh.”</p><p>“Terus alesan lo putus apa dong?” tanya Hanse lagi. </p><p>Tangan Seungwoo mengambil sepuntung rokok yang masih ngepul dari asbak, “Gw yang nyerah waktu itu,” akunya sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. “Lo tau kan, Ssik, waktu itu gw belom <em>come out </em>ke ortu gw?” </p><p>Seungsik ngangguk. Sebagai sahabat dari kecil, dia tahu betapa keras dan konservatifnya keluarga Han. Apalagi Seungwoo satu-satunya anak cowok dikeluarga itu. Nggak bakal gampang buat dia bisa terbuka dengan hubungannya dengan Byungchan. </p><p>“Jadi yaudah deh, gw dengan bodohnya nyerah gitu aja. Nggak enak juga gw sama Byungchan, dia bisa dengan bangga bawa-bawa gw kerumahnya. Ngenalin gw sebagai pacar ke orang tuanya. Sedangkan gw....”</p><p>Seungsik sama Hanse cuma bisa diem dengerin yang paling tua ngomong. Bingung juga mau nimpalin apa. Selama hampir setengah tahun pertemanan mereka renggang cuma karena asumsi dan omongan sumbang dari orang lain, sedangkan kenyataannya ternyata jauh dari apa yang mereka duga. Mereka ngerasa bersalah banget selama ini nggak pernah berani klarifikasi langsung ke Seungwoo, ngerasa bersalah karena selama ini udah ngecap teman sendiri sebagai tokoh antagonis dari narasi yang mereka buat sendiri. </p><p>“Udah, udah… daripada suasana jadi nggak enak, mendingan kita bahas yang lain. Lo udah berapa lama sama cewek lo, Ssik?” akhirnya Seungwoo ngomong, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat dingin.</p><p>Belom sempat Seungsik menjawab, tiba-tiba salah satu pintu kamar kebuka. </p><p>Begitu Seungwoo tahu siapa sosok yang keluar dari kamar tersebut, dia langsung buru-buru matiin rokoknya  </p><p>“Loh, kok bangun?”</p><p>“Sejun tidurnya rusuh,” jawab Byungchan sambil manyun. Pria bongsor itu langsung duduk disebelah Hanse. “Ngantuuuuuuuk…”</p><p>“Ya tidur lagi lah,” celetuk Hanse.</p><p>“Udah ga bisa, terlanjur melek!”</p><p>Seungwoo cuma ngeliatin mantannya misuh-misuh dari tempat duduknya di pojokan sofa. Byungchan emang paling sebel kalau tidurnya keganggu.</p><p>Nggak lama kemudian, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Diam-diam pria tinggi itu berjalan ke arah pantry. Ngangetin susu di microwave sebelum akhirnya dicampur pakai bubuk cokelat. </p><p>“Bikinin buat siapa, Woo?” tanya Seungsik yang tiba-tiba aja udah nyender di meja sebelah Seungwoo. Ada senyuman jahil tersimpul di bibirnya.</p><p>Sebenernya Seungsik iseng aja nanya, basa basi busuk soalnya dia udah tahu betul cokelat panas itu buat siapa. Seneng aja dia tuh ngegodain sahabat kecilnya. Kocak liat mukanya yang berubah merah karena salah tingkah. </p><p>“Nih,” ujar Seungwoo sambil nyodorin gelas berisikan cokelat panas.</p><p>“Dih, kok jadi gw? Lo kasih sendiri lah!”</p><p>“Ya jangan gw lah, Ssik…” balas Seungwoo walaupun kedua matanya masih mencuri tatap kearah dimana Byungchan sedang duduk sambil nahan ngantuk.</p><p>“Gengsi lo gedein. <em>It’s just a drink, it won’t mean anything unless you want it to</em>.”</p><p>Setelah mengehela nafas panjang, akhirnya Seungwoo berjalan kembali kearah dimana Byungchan dan Hanse sedang duduk. Yang paling bontot diantara keduanya masih ngedumel karena ngantuk sedangkan yang satu lagi malah dengan sengaja gangguin biar temannya itu tambah gak bisa tidur. </p><p>Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Seungwoo meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja. </p><p>"Apa tuh, Bang?"</p><p>"<em>Hot Chocolate</em>, katanya sih kalo diminum bisa bikin enak tidur," jawabnya singkat. Cowok bertubuh tinggi tegap itu lalu nengok kearah Byungchan, "Minum gih."</p><p>"Buat...aku?"</p><p>"Kalo kamu mau aja."</p><p>Byungchan cuma ngangguk pelan sambil ngambil gelas hangat itu dari meja. Mukanya nunduk terus, nyembuyiin mukanya yang tiba-tiba aja berubah merah kayak kepiting rebus. <em>Anjir kenapa jadi salting gini sih,</em> batin Byungchan.</p><p>"Gw ga dibikinin juga bang?"</p><p>"Bikin sendiri lah anjir, punya tangan kaki juga"</p><p>"Yah susah dah kalo adek tiri mah... beda sama adek mantan."</p><p>"Bacot," Seungwoo menyambar bungkus rokok dan koreknya sebelum jalan kearah balkon.</p><p>"Eh ngapain lo?" celetuk Hanse lagi. </p><p>"Ngerokok lah?"</p><p>"Dalem aja sih."</p><p>"Kasian kalo ada yang nggak suka asep rokok, gw diluar aja bentar gapapa.”</p><p>Byungchan paham yang dimaksud itu dia. Karena sejak kecil dia paling gak suka sama bau asep rokok. Bikin sesak napas. Makanya waktu pacaran dulu, Seungwoo selalu misah sebentar kalau mau ngerokok biar Byungchan nggak risih. </p><p>Sambil menyesap cokelat panas yang ada digenggaman tangannya, Byungchan sadar sekarang ada dua pasang mata yang lagi ngeliatin dia. Seungsik sama Hanse. “Kenapa jadi liatin gw sih?” tanyanya risih.</p><p>“Baper ga?” tanya Seungsik balik dengan nada jahil. </p><p>“Baper dikit ada lah pasti,” timbal Hanse. </p><p>“DIh apaan sih kalian. Resek banget.”</p><p>“Temenin bentar gih… ” ujar Seungsik, “bilang terima kasih udah dibuatin <em>hot chocolate</em>.”</p><p>Byungchan menatap Seungsik selama beberapa detik. Jemarinya tidak berhenti memainkan lengan piyama yang sedang dia kenakan. “Harus ya, Kak…?” </p><p>“Seenggaknya coba ngobrol sama dia. Cairin suasana. Udah hampir setengah tahun loh, Chan. Mau sampai kapan kalian berdua kayak gini?” </p><p>Yang lebih muda menunduk, memikirkan ucapan dari temannya itu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia memberanikan diri beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah balkon luar. </p><p>Lelaki berbadan bongsor itu sekarang berdiri kaku diambang pintu sambil menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. </p><p>Disana, terlihat Seungwoo sedang yang sedang bersandar di teralis balkon. Seperti biasa ada rokok yang tersemat diantara jemari tangan kanannya dan sekaleng bir dingin ditangan kirinya. </p><p>Pikirannya berkecamuk, jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan irama yang tidak karuan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Harus mulai darimana. Terlalu banyak hal yang dia sudah simpan dan ingin dia sampaikan selama enam bulan belakang ini. Tapi gimana cara mulainya?</p><p>“Kak Han…” cicit Byungchan. </p><p>Seungwoo otomatis nengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya, dengan refleks dia langsung mematikan rokoknya di besi teralis balkon. “Eh, Byungchan. Kenapa keluar? Dingin loh disini,” ujar yang lebih tua. </p><p>“Eh… iya, gapapa sih. Pengen nyari udara seger aja.”</p><p>“Mau pake jaket aku?” </p><p>Belum sempat Byungchan menjawab, <em>padding </em>jacket milik Seungwoo sudah bertengger di bahunya. “Uhm… makasih ya, Kak,” ujar Byungchan yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Seungwoo. “Makasih juga cokelatnya tadi.” Tiba-tiba Seungwoo malah ketawa gede banget. “Ih kok malah ketawa sih kak!” kata Byungchan kesel sambil mukul tangan cowok yang lebih tua.</p><p>“Abis kamu lucu sih, kaku banget ngomongnya.”</p><p>“Ya terus harus gimana dong… aku kan juga bingung…”</p><p>“Bingung soalnya kita udah lama nggak ngobrol sejak putus ya?”</p><p>Ya tuhan, pake dibahas segala tuh soal putus. Kan Byungchan makin gak tahu harus ngomong apa kalau gini caranya. </p><p>“Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya kalau keberadaan aku disini bikin kamu nggak nyaman,” lanjut Seungwoo. “Padahal ini kan harusnya jadi trip akhir tahun kalian… tapi Seungsik maksa banget, jadi aku ikut aja. Sekalian temu kangen sama anak-anak, sama kamu juga.”</p><p>Raut muka Byungchan berubah begitu mendengar perkataan pria didepannya. Kaget. Dia gak salah dengar kan? Seungwoo... kangen?</p><p>"Sekalian aku juga mau minta maaf karena udah nyerah sama hubungan kita. Aku pengecut ya, Chan? Padahal kalau aku gak nyerah secepat itu aku masih bisa perjuangin hubungan kita. Aku masih bisa perjuangin kamu. Tapi kayaknya aku telat banget ya?"</p><p>"Kak..." air mata sudah membendung di kedua manik bulat milik Byungchan. </p><p>Setengah tahun lebih dia nunggu Seungwoo untuk ngucapin itu semua. Setengah tahun lebih dia nunggu buat Seungwoo perjuangin hubungan mereka. Karena selama itu juga Byungchan tetap menyimpan rasa sayangnya buat seorang Han Seungwoo. Semua perlakuannya dinginnya selama ini cuma kedok, sebuah dinding pertahanan terakhir biar dia bisa kuat menahan perasaannya buat Seungwoo. Maka dari itu, sudah tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk tidak meruntuhkan dinding tersebut kan?</p><p>Gak pake tedeng aling aling, Byungchan langsung menarik tengkuk leher Seungwoo dan mencium bibir lembutnya. Seungwoo yang awalnya kaget, saking kagetnya sampe ngejatohin kaleng bir yang tadi dia pegang dan membiarkan isinya tumpah ke lantai, lama-lama larut juga. Dia membiarkan bibirnya menyesap bibir Byungchan. Mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya. Merekam semua memori akan ciuman ini, antisipasi kalau-kalau ini hanya sebuah <em>fleeting moment</em> yang gak akan terulang lagi. </p><p>"By..." ucap Seungwoo dengan lembut begitu tautan bibir mereka berakhir. </p><p>"Gak pernah ada kata telat kak..." bisik Byungchan. "Aku juga kangen banget sama Kakak..."</p><p>"<em>I miss you so much, By</em>," ujar Seungwoo seraya menempelkan keningnya ke Byungchan. </p><p>"Jangan tinggalin aku lagi ya, kak."</p><p>"Gak akan, aku janji," dan kali ini Seungwoo serius. Itu bakalan jadi janji yang akan dia bawa sampai mati. "<em>Can we start over?</em>"</p><p>"Aku udah sampe nyium kakak kayak tadi kira-kira boleh gak ya?" balas Byungchan dengan penuh sarkasme.</p><p>Seungwoo terkekeh pelan, pelukannya dipinggang Byungchan mengerat. "<em>Can I kiss you again?</em>"</p><p>“Mmm,” gumam yang lebih muda sambil mengangguk kecil. Seungwoo lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Byungchan. Kali memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang tidak seagresif sebelumnya.</p><p>"<em>By the way</em>, anak-anak jangan kasih tau dulu kali ya? Biarin mereka nebak sendiri aja," kata Byungchan.</p><p>Seungwoo baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk merespon sebelum dihentikan oleh suara tawa keras dari arah pintu balkon.</p><p>"TELAT WOY KITA UDAH NONTONIN DARI TADI!" teriak Hanse yang diikuti oleh gelak tawa lebih kencang lagi dari Seungsik. Bahkan Heochan, Subin dan Sejun yang tadinya masih tidur pun (dan kayaknya sih sengaja dibangunin sama Hanse) ada juga disitu.</p><p>Byungchan rasanya ingin tenggelam menghilang saja dari bumi saking malunya. Yakin banget ini bakal jadi <em>hot topic</em> terbaru teman-temannya buat ngejekin dia dan Seungwoo entah sampai kapan. Tapi begitu dia kembali merasakan pelukan erat Seungwoo disekitar tubuhnya, rasanya dia gak peduli. </p><p>
  <em>All that he knows, is that he is happy and back in love with Han Seungwoo</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>